guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wintersday 2005 finale
Below is the transcription of the dialogue between Dwayna and Grenth during their Wintersday competitions. Note that this transcription is from a competition won by Dwayna. The dialogue would be partially different when Grenth was victorious. The competition appears to be a three-round head count of opposing deities' followers. Supposedly, the avatar that managed to gather more followers in two out of three rounds won the competition. Wintersday 2005 Prologue Upon appearing, avatars would make their first appeal to people. This part of the dialogue was always the same. The Avatar of Dwayna : Welcome all to the end of another glorious Wintersday season! That special time of year when you all have a very important choice to make... The Avatar of Grenth : A choice? There is no choice! They will all choose to embrace the dark majesty of Grenth! Grenth conquers all, in the end! The Avatar of Dwayna : Your harsh words fall on deaf ears. Good people, if you would have this winter end and warmth return to these lands, join me! The Avatar of Grenth : Nonsense! If you would ignore the vapid frivolity of Dwayna and embrace the cold justice that is Grenth, join me! The Avatar of Dwayna : Citizens of Tyria! Does winter not chill you to the bone? You need a winter warm-up. Come to me and receive a gift of healthy, delicious, and invigorating eggnog! The Avatar of Grenth : Eggnog? Are you children? How can mere eggnog keep you warm? Come visit me, and I will give you a real drink... spiked with something that will truly keep you warm! The Avatar of Dwayna : What could go better with eggnog than some Wintersday sweets? Perhaps several refreshing candy canes! The Avatar of Grenth : Grenth knows what you want... more spiked eggnog! So I offer not just a single draught, but enough to put hair on the chest of every man, woman, and child! The Avatar of Dwayna : Welcome, all of you! You people are the real Wintersday heroes! The Avatar of Grenth : Now we see who the people of true intelligence are. Gather round. End of round one If more people were around Dwayna at this point, the dialogue would proceed as follows: The Avatar of Dwayna : So many smiling faces! I can feel the cold receding already. Clearly Dwayna shall emerge victorious this year, and spring is right around the corner! The Avatar of Grenth : You haven't won yet! I still have time to gather more followers. I demand another round! The Avatar of Dwayna : Citizens of Tyria, I bring you tidings of great joy! Gather round, for Dwayna wishes to share with you all a very special bag full of surprises. The Avatar of Grenth : Bah! Dwayna offers you flashy bribes wrapped in deceptive love, false joy, and oppressive warmth. If Dwayna loves you so, why must she buy that love? The Avatar of Dwayna : For shame! Dwayna does not bribe, she gives generously and without condition, from the kindness of her heart. All she asks in return is the same from all of you. Join me! The Avatar of Grenth : Grenth knows what really lurks in the hearts of all people... Shouldn't your gifts reflect your true feelings? Tyrians, if you come over to me, I will give you a bag full of presents that your enemies will just LOVE! The Avatar of Dwayna : Dwayna bless you all. Many happy returns! The Avatar of Grenth : A gift from Grenth. No returns! End of round two Dialogue when Dwayna is still ahead follows: The Avatar of Dwayna : We are very nearly victorious! Winter will soon be gone! The Avatar of Grenth : It is not over yet! Grenth still has one last chance, and he's going to make it count! The Avatar of Dwayna : Hear me, people of Tyria! If you would have spring return to the land, join me! The Avatar of Grenth : Join me, and together we will prolong winter forever! The Avatar of Dwayna : Join me and you will receive 2 eggnogs, and a very special Wintersday finale! The Avatar of Grenth : Join me, and I will give you 2 spiked eggnogs, and a spectacular Wintersday finish! The Avatar of Dwayna : Gather near me and you will get 3 candy canes, 2 eggnogs, and a Wintersday finale you shall not soon forget! The Avatar of Grenth : Come to me, Tyrians! You will receive 3 snowmen, 2 spiked eggnogs, and a finale worthy of the god of death! End of round three Dwayna has won at least two out of three rounds and competition is concluded: The Avatar of Dwayna : Dwayna be praised... winter will soon give way to spring. Let the celebration begin with special gifts from Dwayna herself! The Avatar of Grenth : Bah! I'll be back next year! And I'll see some of you a bit sooner, I think... Epilogue For ten minutes, the following would be repeated every few minutes and more presents would be spawned around the victorious Avatar: The Avatar of Dwayna : More gifts from Dwayna to celebrate this joyous occasion! Thank you, Tyrians! Were I not the avatar of a goddess, I would be weeping with joy! The Avatar of Grenth : I think I'm going to be ill. Do you feel ill? Wintersday 2006 Gifts will spawn In The Area around you so you only need stand in the open to avoid gifts spawning in inaccessible locations. Category:Wintersday